Nichijou Manga Volume 1
- Vertical Comics= }} | caption = Cover of Volume 1 | release date = July 26, 2007日常（1） (in Japanese). Shounen Ace. | start = 1 | end = 18 | previous = none | next = Nichijou (2) }} Nichijou (1) is the first volume of the Nichijou manga. Chapters Nichijou no 1 See also: Nichijou Episode 1#Part 1 Nano Shinonome, after finding out that she has duty in school today, rushes out of the Shinonome Lab and collides with a male student wearing a pair of headphones. The collision had such a massive impact that it left objects such as a Kokeshi, an Akabeko, and a piece of salmon flying in its wake. Meanwhile, Yuuko Aioi meets up with Mio Naganohara, who ignores Yuuko's "Selamat Pagi" greeting. As they are walking to school, the objects mentioned hit Yuuko on the head. In school, Yuuko and Mio meet up with Mai Minakami, who responds to Yuuko's Malay greeting, albeit wrongly. Meanwhile, Nano is shown to land on a house rooftop, causing Mother Aioi to shockingly look at her. The male student in headphones also lands on top of a chimney of a communal bath. Nichijou no 1.5 The arm that went missing during Nano's collision with the male student flies towards Yuuko's direction. Nichijou no 2 See also: Nichijou Episode 3#Part 9 Mai ignores Yuuko, so Yuuko assumes that Mai is mad at her and tries to find reasons why Mai is mad at her so as to seek her forgiveness (in degrees of escalating severity), including stealing Mai's broccoli, hamburger steak, and apple, eating her rice and leaving the black beans, and breaking her Maitreya Buddha statue, taking it, burying it, and burning it in the incinerator due to a change of mind. It was later revealed that Mai was wearing her earplugs (so Yuuko assumed that Mai did not ignore her), but she actually heard what Yuuko had said about the statue. Nichijou no 3 See also: Nichijou Episode 15#Part 59 Yuuko and Mio wanted to know if Nano had any robotic abilities since she is a robot. They decide to test her by asking her to do math, which she does by failing to use an abacus and writing on a piece of paper. Nano also takes out a thermos, which Yuuko and Mio expected it to be oil but it turned out to be soup. Mai then comes along and offers Nano a can of oil and a monkey wrench, which Yuuko and Mio were expecting her to drink and eat them respectively, but Nano decides to keep it. However, Nano takes out a screw from her mouth when she was drinking the soup and quickly hides it from her bag, but Mai has recorded her action using a video camera. Nichijou no 4 See also: Nichijou Episode 15#Part 61 Nano complains to Hakase about the screw on her back, but Hakase insists that it is cute. Nano accidentally knocks her hand on the table and it came off, revealing a gun that can shoot beans, which Nano uses to shoot at Hakase. This is followed by Nano knowing about the many mostly useless features that Hakase installed on her, which she reacts by shooting at Hakase when each feature is known to her. Nichijou no 5 See also: Nichijou Episode 2#Part 8 Misato attempts to get Koujirou to seriously decide on what to do for the culture festival as both of them are on the Culture Festival Committee. However, Koujirou is uncooperative and even suggests to Misato to hold a wine tasting competition, which she rejects. He also constantly distracts himself with all sorts of things and gets shot by Misato when she finds out about it. In the end, Koujirou excuses himself to the toilets and decides to try his best to cooperate with Misato as he leaves, but ends up getting shot by Misato again when she was caught by wearing the same bear mask that Koujirou wore at the beginning of the chapter due to her tsundere attitude and feelings for Koujirou. Nichijou no 6 See also: Nichijou Episode 1#Part 3 During a cold autumn day, the students stand outside the school and listen to the Principal address the school with his stale jokes. Yuuko sees Mai laughing and assumes that she is laughing at the Principal's jokes, but she was actually laughing at the string on the back of Yuuko's head. Meanwhile, Sakurai-sensei nervously addresses the students as Guidance Counselor and decides to tell them not to bring goats to school, with strong objection from Koujirou (who got shot by Misato again while voicing his objection). Mio then faints due to her crush on Koujirou and her overimagination of her and Koujirou being married and riding on the said goat, which leads to her being taken away by Mai and Yuuko. Sakurai-sensei then questions the whole school about the Maitreya statue found in her shoe locker. However, nobody among the students responded and the Principal decides to admit that it was him who gave Sakurai-sensei the statue as a birthday present. Nichijou no 7 See also: Nichijou Episode 6#Part 24 Yuuko is punished for not handing up her homework by standing outside the class. As she stands outside the class, she spots the Principal wrestling with a deer and performing a German suplex on it. As they wrestled, Yuuko goes ballistic and even assumes that the Principal might be dead as she watches. Finally, Yuuko storms into the classroom afterwards to tell the class about it, but eventually decides not tell and is punished more severely, this time carrying two buckets of water. The reason why Yuuko decides to not tell the class is because she wanted to pay respects to the "heroes involved in that desperate struggle". Nichijou no 8 See also: Nichijou Episode 5#Part 20 Yuuko has trouble getting Mai to play rock-paper-scissors correctly. Nichijou no 9 See also: Nichijou Episode 17#Part 69 Mio and Yuuko try to build a house of cards. Nichijou no 10 See also: Nichijou Episode 11#Part 44 After finally recovering at home from a three-day cold, Yuuko panics when she learns of tomorrow's school test. She struggles against her lazy-like behavior while trying to study but ends up writing poems. She ends up trying to recatch her cold, but to no avail. Nichijou no 11 See also: Nichijou Episode 11#Part 47 Yuuko tries to relax and remain calm in order to focus and resolve the test, but she runs out of time before that happens. Nichijou no 12 See also: Nichijou Episode 1#Part 2 While eating lunch, Yuuko drops her sausage that she has been saving till last. Despite her rigorous attempt to save it, it lands on the ground. Yuuko snaps it up, claims that she was successful in saving it, and eats it anyway. Nichijou no 13 See also: Nichijou Episode 2#Part 6 Nano is shocked to find Hakase has modified her body to produce desserts. Nichijou no 14 See also: Nichijou Episode 4#Part14 Principal tells Sakurai sensei that moral standards have been falling in school, and asks her to enforce morality. Feeling her responsibility as a student advisor, Sakurai sensei is determined to be more strict. Koujirou is caught eating a fancy steak breakfast by Sakurai sensei. Sakurai sensei asks him to not do that, and Koujirou complies with no resistance. After a comical expression by Koujirou, Misato spins up her gatling gun, but instead of shooting, she asks Koujirou to speak to her later instead. Sakurai sensei notices Koujirou's cute frills on his shirt and asks him what that is. Koujirou responds with a comment that is not related to this conversation with the statement "Everyday is a series of miracles" (This statement is a recurring theme throughout the Nichijou anime) in a very profound manner. Sakurai sensei tries to re-focus the conversation back to the frills on his shirt, and Koujirou gives another non-sense answer. Nichijou no 15 See also: Nichijou Episode 2#Part 7 Mio lets Yuuko borrow her Math notebook, then suddenly remembers she left an embarrassing drawing in it. She proceeds to try and get it back in increasingly outrageous ways. Nichijou no 16 See also: Nichijou Episode 9#Part 39 Mio is tricked into wearing a Daifuku costume at a "Daifuku Fair" that is really just one man selling Daifuku. After being picked on by some small children, the Daifuku salesman tells her to tend the stand while he dons the costume and shows her how it's done. Nichijou no 17 See also: Nichijou Episode 12#Part 48 It is an incredibly wonderful and unusual day: Yuuko actually did her homework! ...Only to realize that she left it at home. Or did she? ...Yes. Yes, she did. Nichijou no 17.5 See also: Nichijou Episode 12#Part 49 As Yuuko stands in the hallway for forgetting to do her homework, Buddy the Sympathy Dog visits her for the first time. Nichijou no 18 See also: Nichijou Episode 15#Part 63 Nano asks Hakase to remove her key. As it turns out, Hakase recently added a wild take feature to make all of Nano's reactions outrageous. Trivia Nichijou no 1 #Unlike the anime, Nano is shown to have attended school at the start of the series. She is the first character to be introduced, and is described as a "robotic high school girl". #Hakase, who only appears in a panel in this chapter, is introduced and described as having "unknown details". #The song that the male student with the headphones is singing is "Texas Bronco", which is from the anime series Kinikkuman. #Of the main trio, Mio is described as "normal" while Yuuko is described as being "energetic". Meanwhile, Mai is described as having a "quiet" personality. #Tsuyoshi Nakanojou and Sakurai-sensei makes an appearance in this chapter. #Mio's crush on Koujirou Sasahara is pointed out by Yuuko in this chapter. Nichijou no 2 # In the flashbacks involving Yuuko stealing Mai's food, it can be seen that Mai was eating with a fork. This may possibly be because (as we learn much later) Mai is from Alaska. Nichijou no 3 Nichijou no 4 Nichijou no 5 #Koujirou is seen reading Helvetica Standard. He also seen playing a Game Boy console. #A poster on the classroom bulletin board reveals that the cultural festival is being held for the 36th time. There also a notice that promotes the Igo Soccer Club. #The text on the posters of the bulletin board in the hallway as Koujirou walks to the toilet says "Nata de Coco". #Unlike the Anime, the setting takes place when when the sky had already turned dark, showing that both Misato and Koujirou stayed in school longer than what was shown in the Anime. #Before Sasahara's wound opened you can see Nano and Hakase passing their class. Nichijou no 6 Nichijou no 7 #The "Mogami River" poem that Yuuko recites out of context when standing in the hallway, is based on a famous haiku by Matsuo Bashō. #Annaka makes an appearance in this chapter. Nichijou no 8 Nichijou no 9 # In this scene on Anime Nano was with them. ( and the TV too) Nichijou no 10 Nichijou no 11 Nichijou no 12 Nichijou no 13 Nichijou no 14 Nichijou no 15 Nichijou no 16 Nichijou no 17 Nichijou no 18 References Category:Manga